Mortem
by Violette Moore
Summary: Él era todo lo que yo alguna vez soñé y quizá sea por eso que tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que quién lo hizo. Fue él.
1. Chapter 1

Saluditos! La presente historia es intento de **Dark Fic** : Asesinatos, violaciones, drogadicción, relaciones codependientes y por si todo eso fuera poco, en esta historia, **no encontrarán un final feliz.**

 **Regalo de Cumpleaños** para mi siempre querida, adorada y por demás admirada: **Adrel Blak** (Espero que te guste o que disimules muy bien si no fue de tu agrado, jaja.)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama que dicho sea de paso, puede considerarse o no como un Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **Mortem.**

* * *

 _._

 _A mi entender, él era la personificación física y espiritual de todo lo que yo alguna vez hubiera deseado, la luz de sus ojos, el color de sus cabellos, esa grácil y gentil sonrisa, los ademanes elegantes y refinados, el suave tono de su voz, la traviesa inclinación al ceder el paso a alguna dama o caballero. Si; él era todo lo que yo alguna vez soñé y quizá sea por eso que tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que quién lo hizo. Fue él._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 _ **1\. La bella durmiente.**_

 _ **.**_

Dijeron que una mujer había muerto, en el único cuarto del piso de arriba y que los vecinos no escucharon, ni vieron nada. De hecho, si no fuera por el hedor que hablaba de un cuerpo en descomposición lo suficientemente grande como para seguir apestando tras cuatro días, a mi ni siquiera me hubieran llamado.

La ventana estaba cerrada desde el interior al igual que la puerta, Jenna era una mujer de la mala vida, pelirroja de piel clara, pechos abundantes, piernas largas y bien torneadas enfundadas por lo general en un par de medias de red.

Su cuerpo lo hallé sobre la cama, cubierto por la percudida sábana cómo si solamente estuviera durmiendo aunque con las manos a manera de rezo colocadas sobre el pecho y una flor negra entre ellas. Eso llamó mi atención, comencé a estudiarla con cuidado, las manos grandes, las uñas pintadas de carmín pero descuidadas, índice de la mano izquierda y corazón de la mano derecha rotas, anular izquierda rasgada, pulgar derecho también, las líneas de la edad ya se dejaban ver sobre la superficie de ambas palmas por lo que asumí, debía tener entre 35 y 42 años de edad, la coloración de la piel y el rigor mortis hablaban de por lo menos siete días desde el momento de la muerte, la cantidad de moscas y larvas que pululaban alrededor, tampoco me dejarían mentir.

Le quité la rosa con ayuda de un bolígrafo para empujar los dedos y un par de pinzas de depilar que tomé de su mesa de noche, tratando de no maltratar la superficie por si llegaba a contener evidencia, pero si he de ser honesto conmigo mismo, la verdad es, que no estaba esperando encontrar huella alguna en el interior. La rosa la tomó mi colega, el Inspector Gregory Lestrade quién a su vez, fue el que insistió en llamarme tan pronto encontró la escena del crimen.

"La Bella Durmiente" así es cómo los periodistas pensaban llamarla: cabellos de fuego, enredados en un complicado peinado alto, los párpados aún tenían una pizca de color índigo, las pestañas gruesas y largas, pómulos afilados con vestigios de colorete. Era de estatura promedio pero de una belleza más allá de la del promedio. A una indicación del forense me coloqué los guantes en mano, desprendí la sábana y así pudimos admirar a la belleza, hecha mujer.

Lo más destacable de ella, no eran los pechos hinchados con sus botones erectos entre violáceos y negros, no era el vientre plano, ni la estrecha cintura, tampoco el pubis con sus cabellos enredados en aquella sugerente maraña. No, lo más destacable de ella es que tenía una serie de cortes por todo lo largo y ancho de sus alguna vez, hermosas piernas. La ausencia de sangre me hizo saber que todas esas heridas fueron hechas post mortem, el verdadero reto estaba ahora en averiguar ¿cómo o dónde fue que murió? la revisé de nuevo, ayudándome con la lupa, los cortes eran precisos, exactos en su separación unos de otros, dignos de un cirujano y de hecho aquella fue mi primer aseveración, la segunda que el asesino debía ser un hombre de un corazón extremadamente frío y calculador. No le importó profanar tal belleza y con toda seguridad habría pagado sus servicios para divertirse un rato con ella. ¿Que cómo lo supe? Pues porque desde aquí, era visible cierta inflamación en la parte interna de los muslos, demasiado cuidada, peinada, trabajada por las manos de su bárbaro escultor.

Al ser prostituta resultaba poco probable la labor de identificar ADN del individuo, pero regresando a sus manos, puede que hubiera algo de carne o sangre que lograra acercarme al que lo hizo. Me equivoqué, las uñas rotas y rasgadas debieron ser las que consiguieron robarle una tajada.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo hizo para salir? —Abandoné mi examen de sus dedos, aunque no sin antes llevármelos a la altura de la nariz, aspiré a suficiencia, acción que no fue bien vista por los subordinados de Lestrade.

Sally Donovan me miró como habría de ver un creyente a algún pagano y Phillip Anderson me miró como si en lugar de olfatear a prudente distancia de la superficie de sus dedos yo los estuviera lamiendo y sintiendo un orgasmo múltiple al hacerlo. Nada de eso, sólo quería verificar otro dato.

—Aún no, pero la lavo antes de colocarla aquí. —Lestrade les ordeno revisaran el cuarto de baño, así lo hicieron y en efecto hallaron más desconcertante hedor en el interior. La bañera de porcelana estaba llena de agua jabonosa y más pétalos negros. Ese color debía significar algo para él, representar a la muerte o quizá fuera algún símbolo de su estampa.

—Tengan cuidado al desprender el tapón del desagüe, puede que encontremos algo más en el agua. —Anderson asintió, e introdujo la mano, aparte de pétalos y un ligero gusto a sales de baño y velas aromáticas, no había nada más en el interior. Analicé el resto de la estancia. Si había evidencia de lucha, no me quedó la menor duda de que el asesino debió limpiarla y al pasar siete días sobra decir que cualquier cosa que se hubiera pasado por alto, el calor, los insectos o el simple paso del tiempo ya debió degradarla.

Caminé al rededor de todos, no era posible que no hubiera nada, una mota de polvo, una pisada. El problema con esto es que debido a su profesión, las había y por todos lados. Molly Hooper llegó con su propio equipo forense, le indiqué lo que tenía que buscar, ella asintió aunque por un momento tuve que ser testigo de cómo los colores abandonaban su preciosa cara. Era demasiado joven para este trabajo, yo lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, siempre se me olvidaba. Se acercó a la chica, entre más lo hacía más comenzó a temblar.

Se parecía a ella, cabellos rojos, tez pálida, sin hijos, ni pareja, cercana a su edad y con una profesión en la que habrá visto más hombres desnudos, inclusive que ella.

—¿Está…? —comenzó a preguntar Lestrade, pero la jovencita todo lo que hizo fue llevarse una mano a los labios y salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Perfecto! —esbozo el inspector a la vez que desprendía su sombrero de ala corta y lo arrojaba contra el piso.

—No iras a…

—¡Claro que te culpo! —respondió indignado. —ella es la tercer forense que mandas al psiquiátrico en lo que va del año.

—Exageras.

—No lo hago y sabes que es una causa perdida insistirle a mis superiores que te dejen a ti realizar la autopsia. Inclusive estoy arriesgando mi vida, la de mi esposa y mis hijos.

—Tú no tienes…

—¡Algún día los tendré! Y no podré mantenerlos si tú sigues poniendo en la cuerda floja mi puesto.

—Sólo llévala a la morgue de la Universidad, algún profesor obligará a un pasante a estudiarla y lo mejor es que podré presionarlo para que haga exactamente lo que quiero. Al gobierno no le cuesta una libra, a la Universidad no le cuesta un cadáver, tú encuentras a tu asesino yo te lo restriego en la cara y el chico se gana su pasantía con créditos extra para ejercer medicina en la parte del mundo que quiera. Todos felices.

Lestrade me maldijo para sus adentros, no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo pero por sus movimientos supe que eso era lo que había hecho, repartió indicaciones para que se hicieran con la escena del crimen, fotografías, muestras, notas, yo salí a la calle a soltar un pitillo. Era una fría y húmeda tarde en ese Barrio de Londres, me ajuste el abrigo, además de la bufanda y di una buena calada, admiré las casas aledañas a esta, todas pertenecientes a un sector de la población que bien podría considerarse como marginado. No es que no hubieran visto o escuchado nada, es que ver y escuchar en esta parte de la ciudad representaba vivir o soñar.

Los que hablan con la policía amanecen muertos, los que observan a un caballero de dudosa estampa escoltar a una dama hasta su cama amanecen creyendo ver ojos por todos lados, se sienten perseguidos, observados, temerosos de que la siguiente en terminar en dicha calma sea su esposa, su hija o tal vez su hermana. Doy una ultima calada, tiro la colilla al piso y la aplasto con la punta de mi zapato, al hacerlo miro detrás de mi cuerpo y observo la figura menuda y esbelta de la preciosa Hooper, está sobre el descanso de una escalera abrazándose a sí misma a medida que llora. Quisiera decirle algo, que ya olvidará lo que aquí ha pasado, pero después lo pienso mejor y decido que si fue ella quien eligió esta profesión debería acostumbrarse a ello.

—Lo arruiné. —comenta de pronto llamando mi atención y es así que mis ojos encuentran los suyos, acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, me desprendo del pañuelo ubicado en el interior de mi abrigo y se lo extiendo para que limpie ese precioso y pequeño rostro suyo.

—Me gustaría decir que en la Universidad te preparan para esto, pero lo cierto es que la vida, es la única que te prepara para esto.

—Lo sé.

—Y si tal es su arrebato, puedo preguntar ¿por qué elegir esta profesión? —Molly me observa de nuevo, regresa a la actividad de abrazarse con sus manos y yo sospecho que la pregunta se quedará en el aire, giro mi cuerpo, ella me llama.

—Mi padre…

—¿Perdón?

—Él murió en una apacible calma, justo como esa mujer. Estaba en su cama, cuando lo encontré. Dijeron que fue un paro cardíaco, su corazón simplemente dejó de latir, pero yo sé que no fue así. No pude comprobarlo entonces, su segunda esposa, la mujer que tras su muerte quedó a cargo de mi y me envió a un internado por siete años, ordenó cremar su cuerpo, sin autopsias, ni evidencia que demostrara que lo que yo decía era cierto. Así que mientras estaba llorando su muerte, del otro lado del mundo, enfundada en ese estúpido uniforme de colegiala pensé que nunca más vería un cadáver sin saber exactamente de qué murió.

—Honorable.

—¿Eso cree? El profesor Moriarty opina que lo único que yo quiero en convertirme en mártir.

—¿Y es así?

—Tal vez…—ella se levanta, hace un intento de acomodar su peinado y acto seguido rebusca en el interior de sus ropas. Lleva una falda recta, corte de Sirena y un precioso saco de hombros abombados y mangas largas a juego, la prenda parece ceñirse a su piel debajo del mandil quirúrgico, extrae una tarjeta de presentación, las iniciales son JM "James Moriarty" Profesor.

—¿Médico Forense no sería más apropiado?

—En realidad es como usted, matemático, químico, astrónomo, botánico y forense. No hay una asignatura en la que no se destaque y por eso creo que podría poner a su disposición a su alumno más envidiable.

—¿Es decir que ese no es usted?

—Soy la número dos, el número uno expresó no querer trabajar para usted.

—¿Algún motivo en particular?

—Aparte de lo que todos saben y nadie dice.

—Creo que esa lengua suya es incluso más afilada que su escarpelo, Señorita Hooper.

—Señor Holmes. —le dediqué una inclinación de rostro a manera de despedida y regresé a mi escena del crimen. La casa vacía me daba mejores ideas de lo que el asesino pudo hacer con ella, cerré los ojos, imaginé el escenario.

Todo sucedió como en un baile de vals.

.

Él entra en la casa con la dama por delante, ella enciende la luz de las lámparas, le muestra el interior austero, la mesa de madera, los sillones de terciopelo. No hay café en la estufa pero si hay vino y copas en la encimera, ambos se sirven poco antes de continuar, él halaga sus cualidades, los rizos que caen con gracia a ambos lados de su cara, ella se vanagloria con el gesto, se acerca a él. Es apuesto, debe serlo o de lo contrario ella jamás lo habría traído a su casa. Por lo que escuché de los vagabundos a quienes pague, Jenna nunca llevaba el trabajo a casa, tampoco besaba a sus clientes, no es que el escurridizo Peter haya visto algo, pero si lo hizo o no, la clave estaba en los labios. Yo los revisé a conciencia, el forense deberá revisar a profundidad, pero nos salimos del tema. Ella se acerca a él, enreda los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besa sus labios. Primer error de la noche, ya sé porqué las flores son negras. Veneno, él me está diciendo que lo que usó para someter a su víctima fue el veneno, debió colocarlo en la copa y para cuando entró en acción ambos estaban desnudándose en la cama, posiblemente hubo culminación del acto sexual. Si esto sucedió pre o post mortem es otra cosa que mi futuro amigo deberá investigar. Se amaron con pasión desmedida antes de que Jenna cayera en la cuenta de que no podía dominar el acto carnal, que comenzaba a ver doble o escuchar entre brumas. Intentó defenderse, quiso luchar, debió rasguñarlo, en el rostro, antebrazos, pecho, algún lugar que en ese momento tuviera a la mano pero no funcionó. El veneno actuó cual somnífero, dejándola indefensa y así él se ocupó de terminar la acción a medida que a ella la abandonaba la vida.

Un frío helado me recorre ahora, uno que comienza en la nuca y desaparece en los pies, lo veo a él introducirse en ella, saciarse de ella, robar su calor, además de perfume y seguir en ello hasta que queda por fin satisfecho. Ya no hay calor, ya no hay color, ya no hay sonido. Todos los sentidos, se han apagado ya. Besa su frente, saca su sexo húmedo de su cuerpo y la toma de nuevo, la carga cual princesa y anda junto con ella hasta colocarla en la bañera, prepara el agua, las sales y pétalos se disuelven hasta desprender sus aromas. La sumerge y también la baña. Cierro los ojos ante aquella escena, no necesito turbarme más allá de lo necesario para saber que él, volvió a violarla en el baño. Estaban desnudos, después de todo, ambos listos y bien dotados, esto lo sé pues de lo contrario no habría podido conducirla sin dejar evidencia por todos lados. Sale de la bañera, su cuerpo maduro, atlético, calculo que no será demasiado viejo pero tampoco muy joven, debe ser diestro en alguna intrusión médica, forense o quizá hasta veterinaria. Seca su cuerpo, viste sus formas de la misma elegante manera en que lucía cuando llegó, adivino que será un traje de tres piezas, hoy día todo el maldito mundo -excepto yo- usa esos condenados trajes de tres piezas. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su imagen volvió a ocuparse de ella, secar los dedos, romper las uñas, peinar sus cabellos. —Oh, si, él debe estar algo familiarizado con ello. ¿una madre o una esposa castrante? por la saña con que apuñaló sus piernas, diría que ambas.

Esa acción me deja un mal sabor de boca, cualquiera creería que en asesinar y violar se encontraba toda la descarga emocional que quería. Apuñalar no sería placentero a menos que el objeto de su odio estuviera despierto, para suplicar piedad, retorcerse de miedo, pero en esta ocasión debo descubrir la razón. Subo a la cama, me coloco sobre las rodillas y comienzo a pretender que soy yo quien la apuñala, estoy molesto, todo era perfecto hasta este momento.

Una entrada y salida limpias, cómo la muerte del Señor Hooper, sólo mi amada y su cama, pero algo de eso no funcionó. Debió ser en el ataque. Jenna era robusta, con toda seguridad le dejó una marca, pero no fue en el rostro, las manos o en algún sitio que yo aventuré. Lo cortó en las piernas, supongo que en la parte interna del muslo, en un lugar al que únicamente un amante pudiera tener acceso. —Oh, Jenna querida, tú lo atrapaste, sé que lo hiciste. Ahora mi trabajo es encontrarlo.

Dedico unos momentos más para sentir una pizca de arrepentimiento. Si, lo dije bien, el asesino sintió arrepentimiento y pesar por ella. Es por eso que cubrió su cuerpo y colocó las manos a manera de rezo. Eso es, buena chica, pide perdón por tus pecados y también por los míos, te acompañaré en el infierno y es por eso que te ofrezco un obsequio. La rosa negra, Molly se llevó considerable cantidad de ellas para estudiarlas en su laboratorio, con esa clase de sello, espero que sea sencillo encontrar a mi asesino.

Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me vuelvo a ajustar el abrigo, aprieto la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y cuando estoy afuera, inspiro a profundidad, admiro la tonalidad de la noche y enciendo un nuevo cigarro.


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

 ** _2\. El paladín de la muerte._**

* * *

.

—Ese hábito lo llevará a la tumba.

—También mi trabajo, Señor…

—Watson, Doctor John Watson y si me permite el atrevimiento, está prohibido fumar en esta sala.

Hubo un intercambio forzado de manos, esto sucedió poco después de que apagara el cigarro con la suela de mi zapato, miré los suyos, calzado común pero lustrado, traje de tres piezas, pantalón recto, camisa de mangas y cuello largo, chaleco verde olivo, corbata color de la sangre apenas atada en un sencillo moño y todo esto en conjunto cubierto por la bata quirúrgica de hospital.

—¿Ha encontrado algo que sea ampliamente destacable? —pregunté a mi reflejo pues los protectores que llevaba en el rostro no me permitieron observar sus ojos.

—Setenta y dos cortes a lo largo de ambas piernas, todos realizados como con un pincel, sé que dirá que eso es imposible, pero no hablo de la profundidad o saña, hablo del cuidado, de la longitud y separación de cada uno de los trazos, las líneas se cruzan en todo momento, pudo levantar fragmentos de piel de haberlo querido, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

—¿Piensa usted que fue obra de un artista?

—¿No fue uno el que esculpió La Piedad o pintó Saturno devorando a su hijo?

—Interesante deducción Doctor Watson, pero me inclino más a creer que quién lo hizo fue un médico, forense e inclusive…

—¿Botánico? —su nueva aseveración me sacó una sonrisa sincera, él pareció notarlo, puesto que antes de que agregara nada se apresuró a acotar.

—La rosa, Señor Holmes.

—Llámeme Sherlock. Y sí, debí aventurar que se referiría a eso.

—La coloración de los pétalos se debe a un proceso totalmente natural y que no tiene relación alguna con el veneno que encontré en ella.

—¿Conoce el lugar exacto de su hibridación?

—Al sur de Turquía, en una pequeña aldea a las orillas del río Éufrates, si no mal recuerdo. Las condiciones en que se cultivan allá, podrían replicarse aquí. Tomaría años de estudio trabajar la tierra, proteger la especie, pero evidentemente resultó un éxito.

—Tanto para cortejar, cómo para asesinar.

—¿Sabe lo que significa obsequiar una rosa negra en Turquía, Señor Holmes?

—¿Un preludio a la muerte?

—Una promesa de hecho.

—Interesante, pero irrelevante. ¿Algo más, sobre las uñas, piel, semen?

—Nada, las limpió con cuidado, sospecho que con un cepillo de dientes y en lo referente al semen, encontré muestras de tres caballeros pero dudo que alguno sea el que lo hizo.

—¿El artista botánico no podría violar a su musa antes de asesinarla? —ahora fue el turno de él de reír. Se quitó los guantes de látex, también los visores y la gorra quirúrgica.

—Si lo hizo, pero no eyaculó. Cuando la bañó olvido sus partes internas, encontré laceraciones en las paredes vaginales, las muestras de semen que raspé, debieron pertenecer a caballeros de esa misma noche, pero con los que se citó previo a su ataque. Posiblemente él…

—La observó con cada uno de ellos y después se animó.

—Usted es el experto Señor Holmes, ¿Qué opina de esto? ¿La castigo, ella lo rechazó de alguna manera y entonces él la sodomisó? —sus preguntas llamaron mi atención, lo observé con cuidado ahora que se había desprendido de la fachada de médico. No era demasiado alto, tampoco muy atlético pero era listo, un ligero bronceado atusaba su piel, asumí que debía volver de algún lugar veraniego, con esos cabellos dorados y ojos de cielo, ¿Dónde más sino en una playa podría pasar su tiempo este caballero?.

—¿Recién egresado? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—Cuatro años en el ejercicio de la profesión.

—¿Consulta propia?

—Hasta hace unos meses trabajaba con el profesor Moriarty.

—¿Algún motivo especial para su separación?

—Digamos que no le gusta que pregunten por mi y no por él, al entrar en su consultorio.

—¿De modo que está buscando o ya posee algo?

—Buscando. Si he de ser honesto, tan pronto me separé de él, tomé mis cosas y me largué…

—A tomar el sol en Bamburgh. Le gusta ejercitarse aunque no lo hace con el debido cuidado, tuvo un accidente no hace mucho, razón por la cual arrastra ligeramente el pie derecho al andar. Esto no le resulta un problema cuando se encuentra enfocado en algo.

Mientras me mostraba los detalles de su autopsia andaba con paso resuelto, pero ahora que ha bajado la guardia y se concentra en una manera elegante de deshacerse de mi ha vuelto a hacerlo. Podría acercarle el bastón que trató de ocultar torpemente debajo de su bata blanca o en su defecto, hacer que concentre en algo más su atención. —El doctor se quedó helado durante algunos segundos, reacción normal, predecible, lo que hacían todas las personas tan pronto conversaban por más de diez minutos conmigo. Me contempló de arriba abajo, estaba preparado para que me mandara al infierno, que levantara las manos y comenzara empujarme por donde había llegado pero en lugar de eso, lo único que hizo fue sonreír ampliamente y decir.

—Impresionante.

—¿De verdad lo cree?

—Averigüe por qué me llamó James y tenemos un trato.

—Él lo odia y pensó que sería un castigo divino hacerlo a trabajar para mi. —John estrechó mi mano a medida que soltaba una sonora carcajada. Algo en el sonido de su voz me pareció agradable, cálido, reconfortante. Era como haberlo escuchado antes, como haberlo conocido en otro tiempo o lugar y nuestras manos, así como nuestros ecos estremecieran de gozo al encontrarse de nuevo.

Continuamos hablando del caso a lo largo del día, me mostró las muestras de tejido y fluidos que tenía sobre cajitas de petri y bajo el lente del microscopio, él iba hablando del proceso que utilizó para analizar cada una, yo iba analizándolo a él.

Las líneas de las manos, unas manos fuertes, ásperas y pequeñas, cabían a la perfección en el interior de las mías, así como las gruesas líneas de sus labios, por no hablar de la barbilla y del cuello, que podrían caber a la perfección en los míos. Cerré los ojos por espacio de algunos segundos, inspiré el aire a nuestro alrededor, una mezcla de química y humor corporal inundó mis sentidos. John olía a loción para después de afeitar, también a vestigios de té. Un suave té negro aromatizado con bergamota y una cáscara de limón. Lo imagine sentado ante una mesa, manteles azul intenso, ese color debía contrastar a la perfección con sus ojos, traje de tres piezas color gris, camisa blanca, corbata y pañuelo azul marino. El doctor se inclina con un elegante movimiento de rostro, toma la taza que sin mayor ceremonia alguna dama habrá dispuesto ahí para él, humedece sus labios, esos de los que ya deseo comprobar, su elasticidad y textura. Roza la porcelana apenas un mínimo, el tacto es frío pero contrasta a la perfección con la temperatura del té. El sabor es amargo, oscuro y agradable, cierra los ojos, disfruta el aroma y acto seguido…

—¿Lo estoy aburriendo? —regreso abatido de mi reciente alucinación. John está a solo tres centímetros de mi. Veo sus labios, sintiéndolos cálidos, pensándolos hambrientos. Deseando probar un poco pero por todo acto lo único que hago es llevarme ambas manos a la sien, masajeo la superficie vigorosamente, él me pide permiso, yo no sé para qué, pero imagino que querrá irse así que le digo que sí.

Él no quería retirarse, al menos no de la sala. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de los míos, se une a la labor de producirme placer y entonces yo cierro los ojos reprimiendo el impulso de soltar el primer improperio de todos los que habrá entre nosotros.

—Está bien, Señor Holmes.

—Sherlock y por favor, háblame de tú.

—Como gustes, ahora baja las manos, déjame hacer mi trabajo. —protesto ligeramente, pero las manos del doctor pronto me regresan a mi ensoñación. La mesa del té, con sus manteles largos y exquisita vajilla. John deja de lado la taza, mira hacia el frente con un interés propio de alguien que ha pasado de ser observado a convertirse en observador. Comienza a deducirme de una manera que hasta ahora pocas personas han logrado, habla de la palidez de mi piel, lo afilado de mis pómulos, lo negro de mis cabellos y también, de las oscuras sombras bajo mis ojos.

—Yo no tengo sombras. —alego de manera inmediata, para caer en la cuenta de que sus ojos una vez más se encuentran frente a mi. Me trago un juramento, también una maldición, él despega la mano derecha de mi sien y procede a acariciar mi rostro, las sombras de horas en vela yacen ahí, evidencia del insomnio, de los narcóticos y de mi incapacidad para encontrar sosiego como no sea llevando mi cuerpo al extremo.

—¿Has comido algo en las últimas horas?

—Tomé un café esta misma mañana.

—Son las ocho de la noche Sherlock.

—¿Asumo que usted tampoco ha comido?

—Si yo voy a tratarte de tú, lo correcto sería que también lo hicieras y la respuesta es no. Tomé un aperitivo cerca de la hora del té.

—¿Lady Grey?

—Con una rodaja de limón. —John me sonríe de nuevo y separa sus manos de mi rostro. La piel se aqueja, extraña su calor, también cuidado. Él se pone a buscar su abrigo y lo siguiente que hace es mirar el bastón cómo si decidiera si va a necesitarlo o no. Yo le ayudo con eso último. No lo necesita para nada, sólo sus guantes y la bufanda. En esta época del año, las noches en Londres son poco más que heladas.

Llegamos al restaurante del Hotel donde se hospeda, hay una preciosidad asiática entonando una canción, yo no entiendo lo que dice. John me hace saber que la pieza se llama "Romance" y que habla de una mujer que conoció a un hombre sobre la barra del bar. Ellos se ven todas las noches a lo largo de muchos días, nunca se hablan, jamás se tocan pero hay algo en el secretismo de sus encuentros que les hace saber que se aman. Él nunca acepta una invitación de ninguna otra mujer y ella, nunca canta otra canción que no sea esa balada. Siete minutos es lo que dura su ritual de cortejo, un batir de pestañas, un trago de whisky, un par de sombras que a pesar de la distancia. Se abrazan.

Comemos en silencio. No sólo sobre la mesa, sino también sobre la cama. Eso es lo que imagino mientras regreso a mis paredes vacías con sus múltiples ecos y comienzo a interpretar una sonata. Los sonidos del violín emanan con la misma voracidad que los gritos de un alma trastornada. Esto nunca antes me había pasado, nunca jamás había perdido el juicio, mucho menos durante la investigación de un caso, pero por más que lo intento no puedo desterrar la perversión de cada uno de mis pensamientos.

John está sobre mi, o yo estoy sobre él, arrebatando prenda tras prenda de ropa hasta que sólo quedamos nosotros dos, húmedos y hambrientos por explorar nuestros cuerpos. Sus labios, he de admitir ahora que cada vez son un elixir más difícil de resistir, los deseo a toda hora, en cada momento y quizá sea por eso que haya superado mi récord en consumo de tabaco en lo que va de este año.

Sus manos, esas que no tiemblan al realizar una autopsia, las deseo abriendo surcos sobre mi piel, derribando paredes, destrozando carcazas. "Abre mi pecho, toma mi corazón, ve lo que siento por ti". El apremio debe esperar, los desvaríos de mi mente pues quizá sea apropiado anotar que en el ejercicio de nuestro deber ya han asesinado a otras dos víctimas más.

Ambas con marcas de cortes similares a las de Jenna Payne. Las casas no fueron allanadas desde el exterior, lo que quería decir que el asesino seguía cortejándolas para hacer que le permitieran entrar. Pétalos negros, la colocación de los mismos variaba dependiendo de la morada. En el caso de Kendra Grant, los colocó sobre la cama y el cuerpo apareció sin ningún asomo de vida en el comedor de la sala. Abrasiones a la altura del vientre, similares más no idénticas, el caos era visible al tratarse de ella, levantó su piel, deformó la pose, es decir que esta señorita de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, no aparecía como si de una doncella dormida se tratara, sino que estaba abierta, de extremidades y cavidades, cual haría un ser poseído por el demonio. El rigor mortis mantuvo un grito eterno en la perfección de su cara, los ojos abiertos mirando al cielo o mejor sea dicho, mirando hacia mi. "Sé que me estás buscando, sé que sabes lo que ellas vieron, ¿pero podrás descubrir la identidad del hombre al que conocieron?"

Su tenacidad me indignaba, esto había pasado de ser un caso aislado a convertirse en una carrera contra el reloj.

Sally Donovan abandonó la investigación esa misma noche, Watson y yo no queríamos decir nada, pero resultaba evidente que las víctimas seguían guardando aterrador parecido con el personal femenino con el que me codeaba. Cabellos rizados, labios gruesos, cuerpo delgado y pequeño, su vientre fue abierto en cincuenta y dos cortes asimétricos y brutales, como si quisieran extraer los órganos internos, pero sin decidirse aún a hacerlo. John la estudio con detalle, respetó cada corte impreso en ella apenas si tocando la piel pero teniendo especial cuidado de recuperar toda la evidencia que nos resultara indispensable.

—Creo que se trata de dos. —pronunció con parsimonia.

—¿Trabajo en equipo o imitador?

—¿Lestrade mencionó algo sobre Jenna Payne en los diarios?

—Sólo que una mujer había muerto.

—Entonces son dos con inclinaciones similares, pero diferente incentivo.

—¿Lo dices por la gravedad del daño?

—Lo digo porque fue humillada, además de violada y brutalmente asesinada. El método no es el mismo, si bien pareciera que las heridas se hicieron post mortem, el tejido interno me dice que no es cierto. No hay veneno en su dermis, ella estaba consciente mientras la asesinó. Si no hubo sangre manchando las paredes o pisos se debe a que él…

—O fue muy cuidadoso o tuvo tiempo de limpiar la escena del crimen antes de retirarse. —John asintió a medida que desechaba los guantes y procedía a cubrir a Kendra Grant con su sábana. No tenía familiares y nada sabíamos de amigos o conocidos. Terminaría donada a la Universidad como objeto de estudio o a los hospitales para prácticas de pasantes.

—Lo encontraremos. —mencioné casualmente, como si resultara de lo más obvio, cuando lo obvio era, que quería confortarlo a él.

—¿Me das tu palabra?

—¿Y tú un beso? —esta pregunta en realidad no la hago. He girado sobre la punta de mis zapatos y procedido al igual que él, a retirarme el uniforme quirúrgico, lo coloco sobre un perchero y miro los pétalos de rosa, John los ha colocado en una especie de prensa botánica para cuidar de ellos o bien, para insistir en ellos.

Enciendo un cigarro una vez hemos salido a la frialdad de la noche, él se aferra a su abrigo, ha olvidado la bufanda y en un acto sin precedentes, me retiro de la mía y la enredo en su cuello, el gesto lo descoloca de sitio pero aún así la acepta. Inspira a través de ella, los colores inundan su rostro, comienza a toser y yo me disculpo, el olor a tabaco debe estar impreso en todo lo que toco. Todo claro está, excepto él. Intento recuperarla pero el doctor se niega a soltarla, dice que se acostumbrará al aroma. A lo que se acostumbra es de hecho, a compartir un cigarro cada noche a mi lado. Peinamos la zona de los muelles, tarea inútil pues Lestrade no puede conseguirnos una orden sin causa probable y nadie permitirá que allanemos una casa bajo sospecha de creer que cultivan rosas negras en su interior.

—Deberíamos volver.

—¿Te gustaría una copa?

—Mejor un aperitivo.

Lorna Dash fue encontrada dos días después. No en su casa, sino en la planta alta del Bar donde trabajaba. Los pétalos de rosa estaban sobre la barra y seguían su camino por el largo de las escaleras hasta desaparecer en la puerta del baño. Ella estaba ahí, desnuda y expuesta, atada con la misma cuerda que mantenía sus brazos hacia atrás, la cabeza en alto y las piernas rígidas e inmóviles. Las abrasiones en esta ocasión se suscitaron en el pecho. Lestrade enfureció de inmediato, de hecho todos los caballeros en escena lo hicieron. John les pidió que se fueran, él tomaría las muestras, haría las fotografías, liberaría sus manos, cuello y piernas. Le devolvería su dignidad y así fue como lo hizo sin perder la compostura ni un solo segundo.

—¿Fuiste médico de campo? —pregunté tan pronto terminó de colocar a la dama cual larga y hermosa era por sobre la duela del piso.

—Hace cuatro años.

—¿Afganistán o Irak?

—¿Importa, Sherlock? —un matiz de molestia acusó su rostro, pero esto sólo duro un fragmento de segundo. Se desprendió de su abrigo una vez hubiera tomado las muestras que solicité y cubrió a Lorna con el. Atisbe algo en las líneas de su frente amplia, ya no sólo la dedicación de un devoto a su profesión, sino preocupación y pesar por un alma que había encontrado la muerte a manos de un depravado. Coloqué una mano conciliadora encima de él, sobre el hombro izquierdo para ser más precisos y él la sostuvo algunos minutos ahí, percibí su calor, también debilidad e impotencia. Sobra decir que en ese momento, si es que aún era posible, llegué a amarlo todavía más.

Regresamos al laboratorio, mismas muestras: ausencia de fluidos, huellas, incremento de sadismo. El asesino sin lugar a dudas se volvía cada vez más osado. Los cortes en el pecho de Lorna, describían un laberinto de lamentos, desfiguró y torturo sus pechos, además de eso, le dejó profundas marcas en los lugares dónde colocó la soga. Ya no había respeto, ya no había cuidado. Él había evolucionado al punto en que ya no las veía como otra cosa que no fuera el objeto de su desprecio. Lestrade apareció minutos después, estaba al borde del paroxismo, yo no lo entendí entonces, hasta que el cotilla de Anderson me hizo saber que Lorna, bien podría haber pasado por la hermana gemela de su mujer. Estaba furioso, indignado, aterrado, debatiendo sobre si debía distribuir un mensaje en cadena nacional a todos los diarios de Londres o mantenerlo en secreto. Una noche más.

—Es todo lo que te puedo dar Sherlock, una noche. Sólo una noche más.

—Siguiendo su patrón, es lo único que necesito.

—Si aparece otro cuerpo, no es tu rostro el que estará en la primera plana de todos los diarios, sino el mío y lo sabes.

—Si te digo cómo atraparlo, seguirá apareciendo tu rostro, no el mío.

—Nunca antes te ha interesado el reconocimiento público.

—Y seguirá siendo así, mientras no entorpezcas mi trabajo. —Gregory me soltó el merecido juramento de la noche y tras dedicarle una inclinación de rostro a John abandonó la sala de autopsias del hospital.

—¿Una noche, es en serio? —puntualizó mi compañero a medida que volvía a cubrir a la Señorita Dash con la sábana.

—Cómo dije, es lo único que necesito.

—¿Y por qué llevamos siete días y dos cuerpos de por medio?

—Porque hay algo que simplemente no veo…—dije esto a medida que volvía a cerrar los ojos, torturar mi sien y encerrarme en mi mismo. Claro que había algo que no veía, cuando todo lo que podía pensar y ver era él. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que me resultaba tan embriagante? Su refinada apariencia, su avispada inteligencia, la profundidad de sus ojos o la sensibilidad que ocultaba bajo esa capa de cortesía. Percibí su loción a medida que iba dando tumbos por el laboratorio. Las rosas, el cuidado que dedicaba a ellas al saberlas el sello del asesino.

—¿Cómo dices que reconociste la especie?

—Por las clases del profesor Moriarty

—¿Él es botánico?

—Existen miles de plantas medicinales alrededor del mundo. Cuando no enseñaba eso, dedicaba su tiempo a hablarnos sobre las peculiaridades de las especies únicas en el mundo, esa la aprendí bien por la morbosidad que implicaba.

—¿Una promesa de muerte?

—La muerte nos llega a todos, Sherlock.

—Sí, pero no todos estamos dispuestos a aceptar su invitación. —John desvía el rostro en ese preciso segundo, seguramente cree que sigo encerrado en mi mismo y cuando lo hace, dedica su atención al reloj de oro que oculta en la parte interna de su chaleco. Es un ejemplar viejo, ¿regalo de alguna amante?, ¿esposa? probable, más no exacto, él no tiene marcas o ninguna sortija enfundada en el dedo, ¿madre, padre? Jamás le he escuchado hablar de algún familiar cercano aunque de ser honestos, ¿cuántas cosas se podrían decir en siete encuentros que duraban lo que un abrir y cerrar de ojos? pasa de mirar el reloj cuyas manecillas están estancadas en una hora específica a la actividad de mirar el cuerpo en la plancha. Su gesto ensombrece a sobremanera, una pérdida cercana que al igual que con la Señorita Molly hace que sus defensas se desmoronen y salga a flote el hombre emocional y sensitivo que es. Me concentro en sus gestos, en la ceremonia con que vuelve a guardar el reloj y acto seguido se lleva las manos al corazón. Una promesa, él hizo una promesa a alguien.

—Si no te molesta, lo que sea que estés pensando, guárdalo para ti, Sherlock.

—Lo lamento, no quería...

—No importa, no puedes evitarlo y para ser honestos, en realidad no me molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Yo no sé, yo interpreto, deduzco, observo.

—¿Y qué es lo que ves? —pregunta mientras regresa a mi lado y vuelve a colocar sus ojos sobre los míos: azul y plateado, dorado y negro, carmín y sal.

Sus labios están sobre los míos, su aliento roza mi piel, sus cabellos se mezclan entre mis rizos y no sé si es real o una vez más he sucumbido al delirio. Pronuncia mi nombre, cuando se agota el aliento, una esquina de la mesa de exploración se entierra en mi espalda, por su parte puedo ver que tiene las mejillas henchidas en rubor. El beso fue real, su sabor, sustancia y también, el velo de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, no debí…

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Sólo porque tú pedías a gritos que lo hiciera. —reconozco la acusación y para reafirmar el punto, tomo su cuerpo entre mis manos, tirando de las solapas de su saco y estampo un nuevo beso en la castidad de sus labios. Responde con hambre, una que por segunda vez en la historia me hace pensar que lo nuestro estaba predestinado. Yo lo he besado, sentido, tocado y extrañado por una cantidad de tiempo que pareciera insuperable. Suelto un gemido ahogado cuando la parte baja de nuestros cuerpos a la vez se alcanza, siento su calor que es mío, su deseo que reclama ser aliviado y por siguiente acto, lo que el doctor hace, es alejarme de su lado.

—Una noche Sherlock, le prometiste a Lestrade que resolverías el caso esta noche.

—¿Y qué le prometiste tú? —pregunto al saberme traidor y usurpador de sus secretos.

Extiendo los dedos de la mano diestra hasta alcanzar el reloj de oro en un movimiento tan rápido que él apenas si tiene tiempo para mirarme con horror. Analizo la pieza lo más rápido que puedo, la carátula está estrellada, la hora que para siempre quedará impresa es las 7:02 y en el reverso hay un grabado que indica las iniciales: H.W

—¿Henry, Harold, Hayden…?

—Harriet. —confiesa al fin, mirándome con una rabia que jamás creí concebible en él. Tira de la cuerda del reloj de oro, lo recupera en su mano y lo mira como si fuera de entre lo más sagrado, lo profano.

—¿Amante, madre o…?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, que haya tenido esposa? ¿Una vida antes de entrar en la tuya?, porque si te preguntas eso prepárate para salir herido. ¡Claro que tenía una vida y tú seguramente tenías una! demasiado aburrida, solitaria y mediocre por lo que he podido observar.

—John…

—No, tú empezaste esto, así que lo vas a escuchar.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Dónde crees? —y esto lo dice con dolor y rabia. No tengo que hilar demasiadas ideas para caer en la cuenta de que la hermana en cuestión está muerta. Murió a la hora que indica el reloj y su cuerpo fue víctima de una agresión similar a las de Lorna, Kendra y Jenna.

Un silencio sepulcral se crea entre nosotros, él sigue destruyéndome con la mirada, maldiciendo mi incapacidad para estarme tranquilo y mi capacidad para deducir de lo que observo, no sólo lo terrible sino lo obsceno. Lo llamo con suavidad, con todo el respeto que puedo ofrecer y él parece agradecer el gesto, la ira se desdibuja de sus facciones y sobre la mirada, bueno para eso tengo que volver a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y regalarle un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**_._**

 ** _3\. Deducción y mentira._**

* * *

.

Beso sus labios con ese fuego que desde el primer encuentro había comenzado a arder entre los dos, mis manos aferradas a su saco, las suyas aferradas a mi pecho, más no para producirme placer, no para abrir los pliegues de mi elegante estampa y conseguir una probada. No, lo que John buscaba de mi, mientras abría los labios y me dejaba penetrar a mayor profundidad en su boca, era separarse de mi. Lo deseaba, eso era un hecho. Todo su cuerpo me decía que lo deseaba, pero la devoción a su hermana, la promesa hecha a ella le impedía perseguir placer, cuando todo lo que había hallado en la búsqueda del mismo era una cruel e impune muerte. Nos separamos a una exclamación de dolor por parte del doctor, miré sus labios henchidos, admiré la respiración intranquila, el subir y bajar de su pecho, acompasado con el mío. Desee ser un monstruo, hacer verdaderos todos y cada uno de los escenarios que noche tras noche había inventado, pero por toda acción lo único que hice fue preguntar si es que se encontraba bien. Me dijo que sí, también afirmó lo que por su mirada resultaba evidente. Me deseaba, quería hacerlo, con Dios de testigo que quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba encontrar al asesino.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es el mismo? —la pregunta escapó a mis labios con una inflexión que sonaba más bien indignada y desapasionada. Me arrepentí de inmediato cuando los colores abandonaron la perfección de su rostro. John estaba sufriendo, su corazón se encontraba herido y yo todo lo que hacía era torturarlo por negarme la cercanía de su cuerpo. No respondió de inmediato, lo primero que hizo fue ajustarse el saco y desprender una nota de periódico que guardaba en el interior. ¿Qué es lo que era, una fabrica de misterios? Olvidé esa pecaminosa idea y comencé mi lectura, el artículo estaba fechado nueve meses atrás.

"Un cuerpo fue hallado sin vida a las orillas del río Támesis. Estado deplorable, cerca de treinta y seis puñaladas en la espalda baja, niveles elevados de alcohol en la sangre. Se presume que fue víctima de abuso sexual tanto por la condición de sus ropas como por su sexo: femenino, 1.52cm de estatura, 43kg, tez pálida, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules. Entre sus pertenecías se encontraba un reloj de oro con las iniciales "H.W" Si cree tener información sobre la identidad del mismo, estará tres días en la morgue del estado, después de ese lapso será donado a la Universidad de Londres"

John permaneció en silencio mientras yo terminaba de leer. Recordaba haber visto esa nota pero hasta ahora no la había relacionado con los casos. Fue sólo un hallazgo, sin precedentes y para ser honestos. No es una novedad que arrojen cuerpos a las orillas del Támesis. Siento una vergüenza absoluta invadir mi rostro, yo pude hacer algo al respecto, Lestrade también pero por alguna razón lo que ambos hicimos fue dar vuelta a la página y concentrarnos en algo mejor.

—John…

—No había pétalos de rosa Sherlock, si los hubo el río debió habérselos llevado al igual que toda evidencia. Yo no la identifiqué ¿sabes? Hice lo mismo que hiciste tú y todos los lectores del diario esa mañana, ni siquiera lo leí completo, di vuelta a la página y me concentré en el té. Hice todas mis tareas mundanas hasta que llegué a la Universidad y James me pidió que preparara los cuerpos para la clase. ¡Ah, fue hermoso! Abrí la gaveta, como todos los días para mi buen amigo James y ella estaba ahí. Su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto como el de estas desventuradas mujeres, la incisión en "Y" los labios violáceos, los cabellos revueltos, esos de los que compartimos el color, al igual que los ojos que ya nunca se volverían a abrir para mi. Me desvanecí en el acto, ¿sabes?. Yo, un veterano de guerra que había visto morir a más personas de las que debería estar permitido, me desvanecí en el acto, comencé a llorar, gritar, no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Sólo sé que James estaba ahí, intentando hacer que entrara en razón y cuando no pude me golpeo, unas tres veces o posiblemente más. Preguntó que demonios pasaba conmigo, ¿había sucumbido otra vez a las pesadillas de guerra? No, es lo que respondí, esas pesadillas sólo aparecen cuando cierro los ojos, pero estaba despierto, malditamente despierto y esa en la mesa era mi hermana.

Las manos y el cuerpo de John comenzaron a temblar en ese momento, él no era consciente de esto, ni de las lágrimas atravesando su rostro, ni del sonido de su voz que para estas alturas parecía casi un lamento. Yo permanecí estoico, odiándome a mi mismo pues si había algo que entendía bien, era que un hermano podía olvidarse de otro hasta que llegaba una noticia como esta. Dejé que se desahogara, me congracié con su pérdida y aunque deseaba abrirle mis brazos y otorgarle consuelo, sabía que no lo aceptaría. Él era un soldado, sabía de perdidas, pero también era humano y acababa de descubrir, que sabía mucho más que yo de dolor.

—Discúlpame por favor, Sherlock.

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está.

—John…

 _—_ _Te mentí..._

El dolor de su confesión me atraviesa como una estaca, Ahora tengo la imagen completa: el viaje a Bamburgh no fue de placer, sino para enterrar a su hermana, la herida en su cuerpo para castigarse a sí mismo y la dedicación que otorgaba cada uno de los cuerpos que encontrábamos en el caso, para intentar recordarla. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con un movimiento aireado y volteo a verme con una expresión que si bien no conseguí descifrar, sí me dejó desarmado. La pérdida de un ser amado nos puede conducir a la locura, a una oscuridad sin retorno o inclusive a cometer…

—Andando. —comenté en alto, tanto para acallar su remordimiento como para detener mi línea de pensamiento, lo último en lo que necesitaba pensar era en las consecuencias, de perder a un ser amado.

—¿Aún quieres tenerme en el caso? —preguntó John, más bien asombrado.

—¿Aún quieres atrapar al que lo hizo? —respondí yo, totalmente dispuesto a ir con él hasta lo más recóndito del mundo.

Llegamos a la calle Baker, pasadas unas cuantas horas de planeación y cháchara me comuniqué con Lestrade, le hable de mis planes, arriesgados como todos los que yo orquestaba. Necesitaría a una dama y mi hermano, el mejor conocido como "Segundo Holmes" tenía a la persona indicada para el puesto. Una agente entrenada, amante del peligro y cuya apariencia —maldito fuera yo en el nombre de todos los infiernos por decirlo— pero se parecía demasiado a la de Harriet Watson, menuda, rubia, aguerrida y pequeña. Tan pronto nos reunimos todos en el salón le hice saber lo que quería que hiciera, debía actuar como todas ellas, mostrarse sola, frágil y vulnerable.

Eso era lo que las conectaba, lo que hasta ahora yo no había visto. No era que fueran damas de la vida nocturna, sino que estaban solas, desesperadas, ansiosas de hallar consuelo y por ello sucumbieron a los menesteres de un caballero que les prometió todo eso. El bar donde las frecuentaba parecía ser uno que colindaba con los sitios de las muertes, yo ya había enviado a mis vagabundos a investigar este punto. Kendra Grant tomaba una copa ahí la tercera noche de cada mes, Lorna Dash, caminaba cerca de 800 metros para llegar ahí después del trabajo, se decía que tenía un novio, por la descripción del sujeto era un caballero ligeramente entrado en años de tez morena, alto y bien formado, tras su desaparición y muerte nadie lo había visto de nuevo aunque de momento, eso me tenía sin cuidado. En lo referente Harriet Watson apostaría a que también solía visitar el lugar y la que parecía no encajar para nada era la Señorita Payne, pero tres de cuatro ya me resultaba un escenario bastante alentador. Lestrade llenaría el lugar con sus hombres, mi hermano tendría otros cuantos en las calles aledañas y en cuanto a mi, tuve que mirar a John y hacerle prometer que no abandonaría la habitación.

—Vas a tener que amarrarme a una maldita silla si pretendes que no salga de esta habitación.

—¿Quieres ser razonable?

—¿Quieres ser un humano? No estoy diciendo que voy a meterle una bala en el corazón al primero que intente llevarse a la Señorita Morstan, ella podría recibir múltiples invitaciones esta noche, más con ese vestido de coctel que lleva puesto, ¿pero cómo harás para saber que se trata de él?.

—Deduciéndolo.

—¿Una mirada, una inclinación de su cuerpo, es eso a lo que te estás refriendo?

—En efecto.

—¿No estabas muy seguro de mi y aún así te mentí?

—Toda excepción tiene su regla. —al mencionar esto un brillo poco inusual se encendió en su mirada, era la flama de la pasión o posiblemente, la satisfacción de saberse la excepción a mis reglas.

—¿Y qué si no te lo he dicho todo? ¿Qué si esta noche no se siente inclinado por una dama sino que desea invitar a un caballero? —esto lo pregunta cerrando el espacio en torno a nosotros, acorralando mi cuerpo contra la pared y pegando sus labios a los míos, en pos de robarme beso que me hace saber que se preocupa por mi.

—John…estás exagerando.

—No lo hago, mi hermana vestía de hombre.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te preguntabas que haría una dama con un reloj de oro entre sus enaguas? —me besa de nuevo, enreda sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, parece que está decidido a que sea yo el que no abandone el recinto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Debo terminar el trabajo y se lo hago saber cuando soy yo quien separa nuestros labios.

—No aceptaré ninguna invitación esta noche.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sólo si tú, te quedas aquí. —él asiente con un movimiento forzado, se acomoda en uno de los sillones junto a la cama y toma alguno de los ejemplares que tengo dispuestos por ahí. "Mi tratado sobre deducción y observación". Sonrío por lo bajo, el doctor tiene pinta de no haber comprendido ni el título lo cual me encantaría explicar ampliamente, pero hay un promedio de veinte hombres esperándome en el recibidor.

—¿Nuevo entretenimiento, Sherly? —pregunta mi hermano haciendo énfasis en lo humectado de mis labios, lo paso de largo y luego de ajustarme el disfraz bajo corriendo las escaleras en dirección de la calle.

—¿Nueva talla de pantalón, Mycroft? —pregunto secamente. Nuestras miradas se encuentran en el interior del coche, la sobrada indiferencia, así como también, el encantador respeto y la sonrisa discreta.

—Lo es de hecho, te alegrará saber que he perdido unos cuantos kilos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Cuántos, dos?

—Diez.

Continuamos hablando hasta que llegamos a una distancia prudente del bar. Antes de descender coloca una mano sobre la mía, sus guantes de piel como reflejo de la frialdad que siempre ha existido entre los dos, me mira a los ojos, esto dura sólo un parpadeo. No tiene decir demasiado, sólo se necesita una palabra, un nombre de hecho: "Víctor Trevor" Yo dejo la insinuación en el aire, bajo del carro y escucho como el cochero azota al caballo hasta que este desaparece sin dar marcha atrás.

La puesta en escena es excelsa, los hombres de Lestrade aprovechan el circo para beber a sus anchas y cortejar damas, la señorita Morstan demuestra habilidad no sólo para pretender vulnerabilidad, sino para rechazar caballeros bajo pretexto de no ser lo bastante buena para ellos, sólo uno lo intentará demasiado, uno que quiera llevarla a la cama para hacerse con sus entrañas. Yo me acomodo en una mesa del centro, tengo una excelente vista de todos: damas, caballeros, músicos, camareros, pido un whisky seco además de tabaco, bebo a satisfacción sin bajar la guardia, hora tras hora hasta que unos pasos en los que apenas si había reparado se acercan a mi y me perturban con su engaño.

—¿Mis ojos me engañan o es usted, Sherlock Holmes? —estoy dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero no puedo arriesgar la misión, Mary lleva unos veinte minutos charlando con el mismo hombre, todo en él indica que se trata del objetivo: atlético, apuesto, elegante, además de que se ha ocupado de llenarle la copa tan pronto como la vacía. Hace su movimiento, la invita a salir y ella voltea discretamente hacia mi, asiento con el rostro, lo que lleva a quién me perturba a tomar mi identidad como verdadera.

—¡Lo sabía! —destruyo al individuo con la mirada, intentando recordar quién demonios es él. Universidad Oxford, coincidimos en laboratorios y algunas clases aisladas. Se toma la libertad de unirse a mi en la mesa y tomarse mi trago, para cuando lo hace varios detectives encubiertos se encargan de perseguir a Mary a distancia, suelto un poco de aire, no tengo más remedio que quedarme aquí, al menos unos minutos o resultará demasiado obvio que el lugar se vacíe tras la salida de ellos. El inquilino habla, los años han pasado, la barba se me ve bien, el traje de "hombre de mundo" también, parece que perdí peso, él seguramente ganó corpulencia, lo ignoro lo mejor que puedo pero el problema con eso es que ya está acostumbrado a mis respuestas crueles y directas. Lestrade me hace un guiño que quiere decir que lo tendrá cubierto, yo suelto una maldición. Espero que nada pase a mayores, la señorita Morstan sabe cuidarse a sí misma pero estamos hablando de un individuo que no se tienta el corazón a la hora de seducir un cuerpo y atravesarlo con su navaja.

—¿Y ya que nos hemos puesto al día, qué te trae por aquí? Dado tu historial cualquiera diría que este es el último lugar que te atreverías a pisar.

—¿Mi historial? —pregunto lo más descortés que puedo, levantando una ceja y haciendo que por acto reflejo se repliegue unos cuántos centímetros hacia atrás.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. "Si quieres buscar damas, es aquí donde deberías estar, pero si lo que te gustan son los caballeros…"—aprieto el puño de la mano derecha por la parte baja de la mesa, calculo el nivel de daño si le rompo la nariz, además de la quijada. ¿eso pondría sobre aviso al asesino? ¿ya habrá subido en un coche con Mary? o seguirán en el estacionamiento, prolongando lo inevitable, creando un espacio apropiado para que los agentes lo aprendan sin involucrar a terceros. No lo sé, y el no saber me molesta, fulmino a Yuri con la mirada, nombre estúpido para un inglés de ascendencia asiática. Él lo nota, pero parece dispuesto a torturar mi existencia hasta que encuentre una dama o yo me ponga de pie y le suelte una buena patada.

—Vine a buscar un pitillo. —respondo directamente y eso parece aclarar todo. Drogas, la clave de la felicidad que encuentras en cualquier bar sin importar tu inclinación sexual.

—¿Tienes algún proveedor específico? Espera, seguro que sí, recuerdo que a ti y a Vic se le daba bien ese tema. —Segunda mención a mi relación con Trevor en lo que va de la noche, así que ya estoy pensando en dejar de morderme los labios y decirle qué es lo que estoy pensando: que su traje es una imitación de Armani que no engañaría a nadie, que su loción está demasiado trabajada y que le faltaría poco para comenzar a oler a prostíbulo, que la sortija puede que haya sido retirada de su dedo anular pero no así la huella que dejo impresa sobre su piel tostada, que sus gemelos son de vidrio cortado y no de gemas auténticas, que el broche en su corbata está deslucido y que está envestido de tanta presunción y soberbia que en realidad me sorprende que el lugar no explote con su sola presencia. Me sonríe de nuevo, yo siento un ligero mareo. —jaqueca— Este sujeto me produce jaqueca, me ofrece una ofrenda de paz además de un trago que está dispuesto a traer con sus propias manos para que yo pueda tener un par de minutos de paz. Lo detesto, de verdad que lo hago pero debería aprovechar su ausencia para mirar la escena: los agentes se han retirado, todos de los que yo tenía conocimiento se han marchado.

Tienen al sujeto, yo una cita con un idiota.

Yuri regresa con los tragos, yo saco un par de billetes, los pongo sobre la mesa y como acto triunfal me tomo ambos de un solo tirón. Él dice algo que apenas si escucho, coloca una mano sobre la mía para hacer que me detenga, su agarre es fuerte, posesivo, quizá demasiado. Giro el rostro en dirección de él, hay una espantosa sonrisa en la perfección de su rostro, lo analizo de nuevo a medida que el dolor de cabeza aumenta. El novio de Lorna ¿no era moreno, alto y bien formado? el traje de Yuri lleva un distintivo de color negro apenas visible sobre la solapa del saco, no es un pañuelo como aventuré primeramente, sino más bien, un pétalo negro. Mis sentidos se ponen alerta, intento escapar a su agarre pero él no me suelta, las luces del bar son bajas, la música estridente, la cháchara y la gente por todos lados. Nadie repara en nosotros, nadie nunca repara en los otros de hecho, la gente es estúpida. Sólo se preocupa por sí misma y siento una punzada de remordimiento al pensar en esto pues de haber puesto un poco más de atención, posiblemente no estaría sucediendo esto. El narcótico me idiotiza, no es que sea un virgen en materia, es sólo que ha pasado demasiado desde mi ultima colocada. Él me apoya contra su hombro, cierra el brazo libre alrededor de mi cintura y comenzamos a andar entre las mesas como si lo único que hiciéramos fuera bailar, el disfraz cae de a poco. La apariencia prestada que coloqué sobre mi, para tratar de ocultar mi rostro y entonces entiendo que no es que él, haya podido ver a través de mi fachada, sino que él ya me estaba esperando a mi.

Siento el viento mover mis cabellos cuando hemos salimos a la oscuridad de la noche, las luces del exterior vagan, su loción me hace sentir náuseas, los sonidos son vagos, de hecho tengo la ligera impresión de que ya he comenzado a dejar escuchar o ver, cierro los ojos al saberme vencido. Mycroft estará furioso. "¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije Sherly? Los sentimientos son malos, no debes permitirte sentir nada por nadie. Las personas son malas, crueles, sólo te usan y engañan" Y para muestra estaba, una relación de casi cuatro años con un hombre que cuando se sació de mi, simplemente me abandonó. Mi incursión en las drogas proviene de ahí, yo intenté arrebatarme la vida y lo divertido con eso es, que ahora que por fin decidía volver a vivir, es un extraño quién me la quita. Sonrío por lo bajo, el punto de mi interés ahora, es saber si lo que siento por John es amor o quizá confusión. Comienzo a perder equilibrio, el otro forcejea conmigo, los brazos duelen, la cabeza se aqueja.

Hay algo que no encaja en este acertijo, pienso en las mujeres, los cortes, las agresiones, cada una aumentando su morbosidad y daño. Si el interés de Yuri son los caballeros, entonces ¿por qué asesinar a las damas? Me golpeo con algo al ser arrojado en el interior de un carro, las abrasiones en las piernas de Jenna no se parecían en lo más mínimo a las del vientre de Kendra o el pecho de Lorna. ¿A caso no fue John quién lo dijo? Que era más de uno.

Yo tengo al activo, Mary Morstan al pasivo.

—Tus ojos están bailando en el interior de tus párpados, estás haciendo lo que siempre hacías. ¿No es cierto, Holmes? usar ese cerebro superdotado tuyo. Bien, haz lo que quieras, el paseo será aburrido, pero cuando despiertes. ¡Ah, esto sí que será divertido! Él estará satisfecho, me dejará escalar todo lo alto en su red de prostitución y droga. —¿qué?— muevo todo mi cuerpo al percibir un ligero beso, nada indecoroso, apenas sus labios sobre mi frente amplia, aunque eso bien podría considerarse como el preludio a lo que me aguarda. Se aleja de mi, se acomoda en su asiento, golpea el techo para indicar al cochero que estamos listos, escucho al caballo partir, no puedo mover las piernas, tampoco los brazos, intento gritar, pero hasta ese sencillo placer me ha sido arrebatado ya.


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _Como dije, él era todo lo que yo, alguna vez soñé y el problema con eso está,  
en que no sé en que momento fue que dejé de verlo como lo que realmente es y sólo me dedicaba a soñar con él._

 _._

* * *

 _ **4\. El asesino de la rosa.**_

 **.**

John está una vez más frente a mi, con su encantador traje de tres piezas color gris y detalles de bermellón tanto en la corbata como en la solapa del saco. Sé que es un sueño, con toda seguridad es así, pero también sé, que es mi único escape para ignorar, la perversidad a la que estoy siendo objeto.

.

La habitación es en su mayoría blanca, amplia y hermosa, él y yo contrastamos a la perfección en el centro, somos un acento visual por demás envidiable, más cuando las sonrisas adornan nuestros rostros y las caricias decoran nuestros cuerpos. Las manos de John son ásperas al contacto, su piel huele a esa exquisita mezcla entre compuestos químicos y hojas de té, sus dedos se ciñen sobre las solapas de mi saco, he de anotar ahora que si él viste de gris, yo lo hago de negro. El color de la muerte, "también de los novios, frente al altar" susurra a mi oído, siento los vellos de la nuca ponerse de punta, a mi cuerpo entero estremecer de gozo, lo miro a los ojos, el profundo azul de sus ojos y a pesar de saberlo un invento, me permito obsequiarle un beso. Conozco el sabor de sus besos, la sensación de sus labios, podría redactar un tratado sobre su textura, longitud y grosor, la lengua es pequeña, ágil y escurridiza, baila en el interior de mi boca y tengo un recuerdo de infancia referente a fresas tiernas y dulces, la frutilla se derrite, en el interior de mis labios, el líquido escapa por la comisura pero el doctor lo retiene, no sólo eso, sino todo mi cuerpo. En este espacio inmaterial no es necesario frenar para perseguir el aliento, más sin embargo lo hacemos porque hay un cierto placer culposo en admirar la plenitud de tu amante, en la perfección de su rostro. John me conduce de a poco a la cama, su mano en el interior de la mía, su seguridad combatiendo contra las inseguridades de la mía.

—No pienses en eso, Sherlock. —Asiento a medida que presiono por última vez su mano y permito que nuestros tactos se separen el tiempo que nos toma desnudarnos, no pierdo detalles de la perfección de su piel. Un cuerpo que adivino atlético, que sé bello, no porque lo haya vislumbrado antes, sino porque los cuerpos, son el reflejo de las almas que resguardan y la suya es brillante, del mismo color de sus cabellos que aparecen no sólo sobre su cabeza, sino ocultando la parte baja de su entrepierna. Un sexo bonito, dotado, la longitud no tiene nada que envidiar ahora puesto que lo que deseo más allá de poseerlo es demostrar lo que siento.

Sus manos en mi piel, las mías en sus cabellos, hay un momento aterrador al decidir la posición de nuestros cuerpos, por la situación a la que me enfrento, sé de sobra que estaré boca abajo, con las piernas flexionales y el corazón reventado. John me susurra de nuevo que no piense en eso. Yo no pertenezco a ese lugar, pertenezco aquí, a mi palacio mental, a la seguridad de sus brazos. Lloro cómo haría un niño al sentirse perdido, John coloca mi rostro contra la almohada, besa mis cabellos por sobre la nuca, el cuello y finalmente dedica una atención muy especial a mis omóplatos. Hay cicatrices de secuestros previos surcando mi espalda, nunca antes me había preocupado por ellas, porque nunca antes había pensado en la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien gustando de ellas. John las besa con cuidado, la sensación de su aliento y su lengua trabajándolas con parsimonia y encanto, cierro los ojos a medida que él va bajando, un estremecimiento me corre desde el lugar donde colocó el último beso hasta la punta de mi miembro erecto. La excitación es inevitable, el placer y el deseo. El dolor y el sexo.

La penetración se hace presente, así como la tortura en la parte baja de mi vientre, sin preparación, dilatación o deleite, suelto un sonoro jadeo, él se cierne sobre mi cuerpo, coloca su peso que no es real sobre mi y susurra a mi oído que no piense en eso. "No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso. No estás con él, estas conmigo. Yo te amo, tú sabes que te amo, deja de resistirte, eso sólo te producirá más daño". Dejo de forcejear, sus dedos se enredan alrededor de los míos y los míos se aferran a las sábanas como un mendigo a una hogaza de pan. Las embestidas y tirones aumentan en su brutalidad y poderío, John aferra su cuerpo al mío, sus piernas entorno a las mías, los músculos militarmente trabajados sobre los míos, me repite que todo estará bien porque él me ama y yo debo permitirle demostrarme cuanto me ama.

La violación se detiene, no es que suceda en tiempo real, sino que en mi palacio, en esta preciosa habitación blanca he decidido olvidarme del resto y permitir que efectivamente sea John, quien me haga el amor.

Besa mi hombro, en el mismo lugar donde sé que él tiene una herida de bala y entonces la fricción que segundos atrás me atravesaba cual haría un puñal, se transforma en una entrega del más pecaminoso y crudo amor. Sus labios encuentran los puntos sensibles que me arrebatan el aliento, sus dedos dibujan figuras, crean esquemas entre la vellosidad de mi entrepierna, los testículos y la punta, mi mente se entrega, a ningún otro hombre más que a él. Siento un fuego nuevo correr por entre mis piernas, la sensación me alerta y a la vez aterra, el sueño terminará, John se irá, el líquido corre cual haría un caudal, no se si se trata del semen de mi violador o de la sangre que evidencia la profanación. John me llama de nuevo, sale de mi cuerpo, me invita a volverme de frente a él, miro su rostro, todo él es hermoso, los cabellos húmedos por una fina capa de sudor y la luz de sus ojos, las pupilas dilatadas por un trabajo más que bien realizado, devora mi cuerpo con su mirada, me hace saber que a pesar de lo que me ha pasado, aún soy digno de devoción y cuidado.

Se vuelve a colocar sobre mi, su peso que es firme, sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, miro los músculos de su abdomen, él se inclina hacia mi, besa mi frente, yo beso su pecho y aprieto con ambas manos sus glúteos, me ensaño con una de las tetillas, eso parece gustarle, siento el botón duro y erecto en el interior de mi boca, su sexo se aviva por el contacto, siento su longitud contra mi vientre, cálido, palpitante, deseo una probada, gustar la salinidad de su fuente, me concentro en eso, en su vitalidad y cadencia, pero en ese momento que lucho por hacerlo mío, pese a los designios que estén haciendo conmigo es que lo veo. Una cicatriz de considerable envergadura en la parte interna de su muslo.

—No pienses en eso Sherlock…

—¿Pensar en qué? —la cicatriz en la piel de John comienza a sangrar, un hilo rojo parte de ahí hasta desaparecer sobre mi, a ese corte sigue un segundo y también un tercero, yo me congelo en mi sitio, debajo de él y entonces es que lo entiendo. El ataque sexual ha concluido, lo que corresponde ahora, es que el asesino mutile mi cuerpo. El corazón late apresuradamente, amenaza con comenzar a salírseme del pecho, la sangre de John nos impregna a los dos, sus ojos no han dejado de verme, ni sus labios de buscarme o sus dedos de tocarme, una lágrima corre por mi rostro, nubla mi vista, el John de esta visión está sufriendo, yo no quiero que lo haga. No deseo que sufra por mi causa.

—Está bien…

—No, no lo está. —nuestros labios se unen con desesperación y ruego, el gusto de la saliva se mezcla con el de la sal. Mi cuerpo tiembla, suelto suspiros y también un lamento.

.

El sonido de un disparo es lo que finalmente lo arrebata de mi lado, para esta momento del relato, la parte baja de nuestros cuerpos esta mancillada por considerable cantidad de escarlata, lucho por despertar del sueño, por saber qué es lo que está pasando y a la vez por recuperarlo.

Finalmente, su voz me alcanza. John me llama.

—Sherlock, ¿me escuchas? estarás bien ¿comprendes? estarás bien. —abro los ojos pesadamente, lo veo todo borroso, las luces, la decoración y en el punto medio de todo eso, el rostro abnegado y aterrado de John. Suelto un ligero suspiro, él un sonoro jadeo, se arrodilla hasta quedar a mi lado y entrega un ceremonioso beso en mis labios.

—¿John,…cómo?

—Te dije que no aceptaras nada de nadie.

—Pero yo no…—él analiza mi estado, las pupilas que aún bailan en el interior de los párpados, dilatadas, enloquecidas, labios secos, cuerpo cortado. Síntomas claros de que a mi...

—Te drogó —interrumpe el hilo de pensamiento el doctor. —te arrastró fuera de ahí, te metió en un carro y te trajo hasta aquí…—la ira en su tono de voz parece difuminada por la angustia y el castigo. Lo miro a los ojos, su remordimiento me mata.

—No fue tu culpa…—pronuncio todo lo solemne que puedo, pero si me escuchó, creyó o no, es un misterio.

El dolor es algo que por las drogas, de momento se me escapa, mi cuerpo está cubierto por una sábana, pero a pesar de ella consigo ver vestigios de pétalos negros y color de la sangre, intento echar una mirada abajo, no tengo que ser demasiado avispado para intuir que si me cortó, lo hizo en la parte baja del vientre. John me detiene en el acto, su mano dura y rígida sobre la mía.

—Limpie, suturé y cubrí la herida, no vas a moverte, no vas a mirarla, ni siquiera a tocarla, al menos no hasta que llegue una ambulancia. —Yo asiento pausadamente y recorro el resto de la habitación con la mirada.

Hay flores negras y de un rojo intenso por todas partes, Yuri me trajo a su casa, yo era la ofrenda final, el tributo a esa persona de la que aún no sé nada pero que debió ser el que lo contrató para orquestar esta maraña, la mano de John duda mientras yo continúo con mi recorrido visual, pétalos y sangre, sangre, mucha sangre, el patrón en la pared aledaña describe claramente un tiro a la cabeza. La escena es fácilmente descifrable: John me encontró, sabrá el diablo cómo, derribó la puerta y cuando vio lo que me hacía, no dudó en descargar un tiro directo a la cabeza. El cuerpo de mi agresor es algo que imagino, pero que de momento no puedo ver, respiro satisfecho, agradecido para con John y se lo hago saber apretando suavemente su mano en el interior de la mía.

—¿Sólo me drogó?

—Sabes que sí, el veneno no encajaba en su método, a este bastardo en verdad le gustaba hacerlos sufrir.

—¿Me escuchaste…?

—Estabas más allá de las drogas Sherlock, perdido en tu mundo, abstraído en ti mismo. —Yo asiento al escuchar eso, me tomo la libertad de liberar mi mano y acariciar con ella las líneas de su rostro. No sé cuantas tenía antes, pero con toda seguridad yo acabo de agregar unas cuantas más.

—¿Y cómo fue que me encontraste?

—¿Cómo iba a ser genio?, te seguí.

—¿Y los otros?

—Procesando a un proxeneta, ladrón, traficante y tratante de blancas.

—¿No era el artista?

—Dudo que lo encuentren a menos que tú logres que se entregue. —la mirada de John se endurece de pronto, retira mi mano de su rostro, su tacto es el mismo pero se siente distinto, su rostro es el mismo, pero por una vez, lo encuentro oscuro e indiferente.

Se levanta del piso, las rodillas del traje han quedado impregnadas de sangre y pronto todo el pantalón lo estará. John lleva sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón, yo no entiendo lo que hace, no sé qué es lo que hace hasta que el pantalón cae y contemplo su piel desnuda y perfecta ante mi, duda sobre continuar, pero si ya entró en materia lo de menos sería mostrar toda la evidencia. Retira su saco, chaleco, corbata y camisa, los músculos que aventuré realmente están ahí, un vientre plano, abdomen estrictamente trabajado, piernas cortas pero de envidiable fortaleza, además de su sexo. Intento mirar sus ojos, pero es imposible mirar a ningún otro lado cuando ha comenzado a andar como haría un cazador hacia mi.

Hay un abrumador silencio, una habitación rodeada de misterio y el aroma de flores frescas y tierra mojada que nos separa a los dos, me aferro a mi sábana, no porque le tema a él, sino porque me temo a mi, a lo que soy capaz de hacer si efectivamente él se entrega a mi, humedezco mis labios, lo miro a los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas, pero la coloración y profundidad me hacen saber que no está pensando precisamente en hacerme el amor. Sube a la cama, se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi, el sueño se repite en mi cabeza, sus manos, sus labios, su voz.

—Sherlock…—toma mi mano, humedece mis dedos en el interior de su boca, la sensación me enloquece, envía descargas eléctricas a todo lo que hasta ahora creía dormido, mi sexo doliente se aviva, deseo que sea él quien lave las impurezas y borre los vestigios de todo lo que aquel haya dejado en mi. Cierro los ojos, suelto un jadeo, él me llama de nuevo. Sus ojos en los míos, pero ausencia de emoción. Excitación, deseo, no veo nada de amor.

—Te mentí…—pronuncia de nuevo y coloca mis dedos entre el bosque de su pubis y la ingle, percibo además de la calidez de su piel, la cicatriz de una herida reciente en él. Mi cuerpo estremece en el acto, la mente realiza conexiones, la voluntad flaquea.

—No…¡Tú no lo hiciste, no pudiste hacerlo!— pero entre más reniego, más sonríe y presiona mis dedos contra la corteza rasgada de su piel.

—No fue mi intención conocerte, jamás esperé enamorarte, verás. Lo único que quería era justicia.

—¡¿Y por eso la asesinaste?! —pregunto con voz aterrada, él lastima mi mano, la coloca sobre mi cabeza y toma la otra para aprisionarla de la misma manera, su peso completo ahora está sobre mi, las heridas se aquejan, punzan cual lava ardiente, pero aparentemente, eso a él ya no le importa.

—No había flores Sherlock, en la escena del crimen de Harriet nunca las hubo. Sólo la violación, humillación y apuñalamiento. No tenía dudas de que el agresor perseguía un hombre, buscaba un chico delgado, grácil, endemoniadamente apuesto y aunque mi primer instinto fue usarme de carnada, después decidí que alguien más a parte de nosotros dos debía conocer la verdad.

Encontré a Jenna exactamente como aventuraste, la vi con un par de clientes antes de abordarla yo mismo. Una mujer sobradamente hermosa, madura, aguerrida y también en las últimas de su vida. Cáncer terminal, notable para quien lo esté buscando en la coloración de su globo ocular, puntas de los dedos e inclusive aliento. Si la señorita Hooper hubiera terminado la autopsia eso es lo que habría encontrado: cáncer invasivo en gran parte de sus órganos internos. Lo que conmovió a las masas, la belleza dormida, no era más que una frágil cáscara, una mentira, de modo que si lo piensas con detenimiento, yo en realidad la salvé de una gradación y dolor sin final. No sufrió para nada, eso te lo garantizo, hicimos el amor concienzudamente en su cama hasta que el veneno, como un somnífero comenzó a surtir efecto.

—No…¡Basta! ¡No quiero escucharlo!

—Pero te pierdes la mejor parte Sherlock, yo la dejé en su cama, después de lavarla y cortar sus piernas, la cubrí con la sábana exactamente como acabo de hacer contigo y coloqué sus manos a manera de rezo, para que pidiera por mi y de paso por mi hermana muerta. No había flores ¿de dónde las obtendría? Soy médico, no botánico. Así que cuando apareció James diciéndome que Molly no pudo con la autopsia, pero que tenía unos pétalos muy curiosos que quería analizar, entendí que mi mensaje fue recibido.

—Tú lo planeaste todo.

—Yo no planee nada amor mío, tú me dejaste entrar, tú me dejaste hacer las autopsias, obtener evidencia, incluso plantarla.

—Me usaste.

—Y tú a mi. —la entonación de su voz es una que no describe otra cosa más que locura, pega su frente a la mía, yo quiero volver el rostro pero todo intento de escapar a él resulta inútil, aprieto los párpados, su aliento me sopla al oído. —¿Sabes exactamente cómo te encontré?—suelto lo que me queda de aire y posiblemente de dignidad, sopeso la posibilidad de que alguno de mis aliados repare en mi ausencia pero no soy precisamente la persona más agradable o social del mundo, asumirán que he regresado a la calle Baker o que en su defecto, estoy en el hotel donde se hospeda John. Él besa mi oído, introduce su lengua en el lóbulo, yo suelto un jadeo, un traicionero y endemoniado jadeo. —te encontré debajo de ese sujeto, moviendo las caderas acompasado con su movimiento, incrementando su ritmo, gimiendo, sollozando, suplicando, una y otra vez, mi nombre.

—John…

—Shh…—sus labios regresan a mi frente, sus manos sueltan las mías pero ni aún así las retiro.

Su peso es devastador ahora que está sobre el mío, su calor que no es tal, el cuidado inexistente. Siento punzadas de dolor en la parte baja del vientre, encuentro imposible la idea de que me haya usado como un perdido pero después me besa, me entrega su beso mortal y yo ya no pienso, ni deseo nada más.

—Todo estará bien Sherlock, te lo prometo. El profesor quiere tu cabeza, cómo dije antes, no le gusta que otras personas reparen en mí cuando deberían reparar en él. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo resuelto, esta es mi ofrenda de amor. Una muerte, sin dolor.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPÍLOGO.**

* * *

.

A la noche siguiente y tras haber cerrado el caso del "Asesino de la rosa" el inspector Lestrade es llamado de nuevo, tan pronto lee el telegrama su rostro pierde color, el corazón se paraliza, sus subordinados entran en pánico. Los síntomas claros de un infarto están sobre él, pero el viejo hombre es un hueso duro de roer. No se irá de este mundo tan fácil. No así, de esta manera.

Retoma el control de si mismo, ordena a su corazón volver a latir y acto seguido toma hoja, pluma y tintero, la mano diestra tiembla, la tinta cae, se expande en el papel de algodón blanco, la caligrafía es pésima, el sello lo es aún peor, ha olvidado poner el secante, pero no tiene tiempo para esas nimiedades.

Un mensajero corre todo lo rápido que le dan sus piernas, se dirige al salón Diógenes, el membrete en el sobre es sencillo, únicamente las iniciales M.H, y sobre el tema de la misiva:

"Dijeron que un hombre había muerto y que sucedió en el cuarto de baño de la habitación del Hotel Rubeus No.702, estaba colocado sobre la bañera. Había cientos de pétalos carmesí y negros esparcidos debajo de él, cortes recién suturados por la parte baja del vientre, las manos a manera de rezo, además de una tarjeta oculta por entre los dedos, dónde se leían las iniciales JW"

.

-FIN-

* * *

 ** _Violette Moore._**

* * *

N/A: Si algún valiente llegó hasta aquí, no sé si aun queden cosas por aclarar, generalmente me invento la película en la cabeza y no sé si los demás entienden lo que yo veo en ella, pero en términos generales:

John enloqueció al perder a su hermana, se separó de James, lo dejo todo en pos de enterrarla y honrarla, hasta que finalmente decidió que para poder lograrlo, lo que tenía que hacer era vengarla. Replicó los detalles de su asesinato, la idea del doctor era atraer a los medios pero lo que al final sucedió es que fue James Moriarty quién la encontró.

El profesor comprendió lo que hacía, entendió que al dejarla ahí el caso eventualmente iría a las manos de Sherlock Holmes (su aún no declarado enemigo jurado) y convenció a Yuri (monito equis, drogadicto venido a menos) de profanar la escena del crimen y asesinar a las otras damas. El "asesino de la rosa" no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Harriet, a ella la asesinó un bandido cualquiera, mala suerte, destino, como ustedes quieran llamarle.

En conclusión la ira de John siempre fue injustificada, él creía acercarse a la venganza cuando en realidad se acercaba más y más a la locura.

James quería destruir a Sherlock por los motivos que al final menciona John, él quería ocupar su lugar, convertirse en el detective consultor, hacer que Lestrade o cualquier otro lo llamara a él a investigar la escena del crimen y para demostrar su capacidad, desarrolló esta treta.

Todos los mensajes eran para Sherlock, el parecido de las víctimas con las mujeres de su entorno, pero como se habrán dado cuenta el detective jamás lo entendió. Su juicio se vio nublado puesto que John representaba para él, el recuerdo de la persona amada. (Víctor Trevor, quién lo dejó en circunstancias poco agradables y por ello estaba sumamente abatido y confundido.)

Su ultima esperanza de aferrarse a algo o bien de encontrar la felicidad.


End file.
